1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host with a removable device, and more particularly to a host with a removable device having a fixing and withdrawing mechanism.
2. Related Art
As the information industry has been developed rapidly, the applications of electronic and information products are increasingly popularized, and the consumers have an increasingly high demand on the electronic products. In order to meet the demand of the consumers, recently, the electronic product has been developed towards a miniaturization design trend, so as to be carried conveniently and save the accommodation space. Since the small-scale electronic product (for example, a laptop and a personal digital assistant) has a small volume, it is generally restricted due to a limited available space when the relevant peripherals (for example, a floppy drive (FD), a hard disk drive (HDD), a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a compact disc-rewritable (CD-RW), and a digital versatile disc (DVD)) need to be expanded to enhance the functions of the computer.
In order to eliminate the restriction on the available space, recently, one solution of configuring the peripherals as a removable device has been proposed. Here, taking a notebook computer and a removable CD-ROM as an example, an accommodation space is opened in a case of the notebook computer, the removable CD-ROM is disposed in the accommodation space through a frame, and an opening communicated with an accommodation slot in the frame is disposed on one end of the frame, such that the CD-ROM is installed in the accommodation slot via the opening. On a side edge of the accommodation slot, a clipping element assembly region parallel with the side edge is disposed. A sliding element capable of moving away from or approaching the opening and a first fastening element capable of approaching or moving away from the CD-ROM are disposed on the clipping element assembly region. After the CD-ROM is installed in the accommodation slot, the sliding element is moved to drive the fastening element to slide accordingly, so as to further lean against the CD-ROM, thereby clipping the CD-ROM on a fixing position. Alternatively, the fastening element is made to be separated from the CD-ROM, such that the CD-ROM is detached from the frame. In addition, a first snapping element is disposed on a bottom of the frame, and a second snapping element matching with the first snapping element is disposed on the case of the computer. The frame is detached from the case of the computer through the first snapping element and the second snapping element.
Therefore, if the user intends to take out the removable CD-ROM from the case of the computer, the user must thrusts the first snapping element on a bottom of the frame. As a result, the frame with the removable CD-ROM assembled thereon is separated from the case of the computer. Next, the removable CD-ROM is disassembled through clipping elements (for example, screws) disposed on the frame. The above manner is quite labor-consuming, and when the thrust is applied, the user must be take care to avoid the shaking of the host of the computer and to prevent the damaging of the parts fixed inside the case. Meanwhile, the disassembling process is quite time-consuming, which cannot meet the requirements from the consumers for quickly and conveniently replacing or disassembling the computer peripherals.